Peau de pêche
by MatchaWave
Summary: Qui ne s'est pas une fois demandé ce qu'il se cache derrière son sourire énigmatique et sa peau de pêche ? Étude de cas. Recueil de drabbles et one-shot. Momoi-centric.
1. Égoïste

Rated : K+  
Mots : 851.  
Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.  
Fandom : Kuroko's Basket.  
Personnages : Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki.  
Timeline : Fin de l'Inter-high, suite au premier match entre Seirin et Tōō.  
Crédit : Les personnages et les lieux utilisés appartiennent aux ayants droit, dont l'auteur Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

 **Égoïste**

Elle gravit soigneusement l'échelle qui l'emmena au point culminant du lycée. Le vent froissait son uniforme, délestait son front et sa chevelure rosée des quelques gouttes de sueurs qui y perlaient. Inquiétée qu'un autre élève ne puisse voir sous sa jupe, Momoi jeta un bref regard en arrière. Elle fut cependant soulagée de constater l'absence d'éventuels spectateurs. Arrivée au sommet, on entendit distinctement le bruit de ses chaussons touchant le toit dur, parmi les sifflements légers.

Elle se tint ensuite debout, et leva des yeux accablés vers le ciel. Ses yeux brillèrent comme des rubis face à un Soleil impitoyable, ne semblant pas encore entamer sa descente inéluctable vers l'horizon. La profondeur de la voûte bleue, dénuée de tous nuages, lui donna au bout de quelques secondes le tournis. Sa nuque douloureuse la força à porter son attention au sol. Son ombre assombrissait le visage basané d'Aomine. Les paupières closes, celui-ci ne bougeait pas. La brise mouvait ses cheveux hérissés à l'image des remous à la surface d'une mer calme. Il était confortablement allongé sur le dos; ses jambes étaient croisées et ses mains protégeaient sa tête de la rudesse du sol. Le jeune homme a dû précédemment desserrer sa cravate encombrante. Il entre-ouvra ses lèvres et eut un long soupir las, qui vida son buste de toute énergie, de tout entrain.

Momoi l'observait d'un air sérieux. Elle ne voyait plus Aomine, mais constatait sa propre défaite. Le résultat de son incapacité à tirer son complice vers le haut, vers un avenir aussi radieux que ses années passées à Teiko –du moins, jusqu'à _ce_ jour fatidique. Momoi perdait progressivement la volonté d'aider Aomine à surmonter chaque obstacle que la vie semait sur sa route. L'unique motivation qui poussa la jeune fille de rejoindre l'établissement Tōō fut d'éviter à Aomine bon nombre de tracas, que ce soit avec ses professeurs ou ses camarades.

Et en ce jour il n'a jamais été autant en difficulté. La vie scolaire ne l'intéressant plus, il préférait désormais se prélasser dans des endroits calmes et isolés pendant les cours. Ses résultats s'en ressentaient fortement. Momoi cherchait à le raccrocher : elle lui prêtait ses notes, venait souvent chez lui pour faire leur devoir ensemble, lui tenait compagnie à la pause déjeuner. Ce fut même elle qui l'incita à s'inscrire au club de basket, priant qu'il y trouve un nouveau refuge et oublie les émois du collège. Mais rien ne fonctionnait.

L'échec était cuisant, et cela lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Aujourd'hui, elle se demanda à quoi bon fournir autant d'effort si, à la fin, cela ne payait pas. Les responsabilités que lui incombait le rôle d'amie pesaient comme un boulet. Elle songea à la vie qu'elle aurait eut si elle s'était rendu à Seirin, si elle avait choisi de se tenir aux côtés de son bien-aimé, et d'abandonner son ami d'enfance dans les tréfonds de son orgueil.  
Elle aussi aimait le basketball, et voulait encore en profiter. Mais aurait-elle la même excitation, le même rapport avec ce sport si celui avec qui elle l'avait découvert n'était plus là ?

Cela lui rappela qu'elle pouvait être égoïste, parfois.

Ses capacités d'analyse aurait dû lui permettre de trouver une solution. Elle qui était si intelligente, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas mener un raisonnement dont l'issue serait de retrouver ce garçon amoureux de basket ? Aomine échappait tout simplement à sa logique, et n'était sujet qu'à sa sensibilité. Cela mis un coup à sa fierté, et questionna même son utilité.

 _Suis-je vraiment d'une grande aide ?_

Momoi souhaitait voir disparaître la façade constamment indifférente qui entourait le tourbillon d'émotion dans le cœur d'Aomine. Elle voulait sans cesse lui rappeler qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'il pouvait se confier, qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, qu'elle était aussi son ombre. Mais le grand adolescent, plutôt que de s'en réjouir, s'en irritait de plus en plus. Il devenait dédaigneux, méprisant… Le récent fossé de courtoisie qui les séparait encore un peu, entre le familier « Dai-chan » et le cordial « Aomine-kun », lui évoquait à chaque moment leur déroute mutuelle.

Au vu de ce résultat, Momoi crut que sa présence ne faisait qu'empirer les choses -tant pour elle que pour lui. S'ils devenaient tous deux malheureux, cela devait être sa faute, elle en était sûre.

Sa vue se brouilla un peu, et elle sentit une fraîche coulée amers sur ses joues roses. Elle s'en rendit compte et hoqueta alors une fois. L'attention de l'ace se posa instantanément sur ses larmes scintillantes. Confus, haussant les sourcils, il se redressa puis s'assit en tailleur. Il attrapa une des mains moites de son amie dans la sienne, la recouvrant totalement, tout en murmurant son prénom. Cette étreinte rassurante la fit sourire tristement malgré ses pleurs. Elle porta son membre libre à ses yeux pour essuyer l'humidité, sans grand succès.

Cela ne lui sied pas. Ce moment de faiblesse l'enlaidissait. Mais elle y trouva un certain plaisir, d'enfin être la personne à qui l'on accorde son attention, celle dont on doit s'occuper. La satisfaction d'être celle que l'on doit secourir.

Cela lui rappela qu'elle pouvait être égoïste, parfois.


	2. Aurore

Rated : K+  
Mots : 1710.  
Genre : Drama.  
Fandom : Kuroko's Basket.  
Personnages : Momoi Satsuki, Sakurai Ryō, Imayoshi Shoichi, Yoshinori Susa.  
Timeline : Première rentrée scolaire de Momoi au lycée Tōō.  
Crédit : Les personnages et les lieux utilisés appartiennent aux ayant droits, dont l'auteur Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

 **Aurore**

Une sonnerie de plus en plus stridente et par delà désagréable tira une jeune fille aux cheveux rose de son sommeil. L'humidité nocturne l'accablait encore, car elle sentait ses yeux bouffis elle les ouvrit lentement. Elle se mit une main devant la bouche lorsqu'elle bailla puis se redressa. Assise au bord de son lit, elle observa avec flegme ses pieds nus qui se balançaient nonchalamment au dessus du sol, comme s'ils étaient doués d'une volonté distincte. Elle sentit un courant d'air contre sa peau, uniquement protégée par ses sous-vêtements, et en frissonna. L'esprit embrumé, elle tourna la tête de telle sorte à lire l'heure sur son réveil.

Elle était en retard.

Momoi Satsuki se leva dans la précipitation et courra jusque dans la salle de bain, sans manquer de presque tomber par terre pour avoir solliciter ses membres encore engourdis. Elle se fit un chignon et effectua un nettoyage rapide. Elle se brossa les dents trop brièvement à son goût mais le temps filait. La lycéenne revint dans sa chambre et revêtit sa blouse, sa jupe et ses chaussettes. Elle se plaça devant le haut miroir de sa chambre pour nouer un ruban rouge au devant de son col. La tâche fut malheureusement plus difficile que prévu et augmenta sa frustration. Elle en vint au point à abandonner le tissu sur son lit défait.

Toujours est-il qu'il manquait quelque chose de crucial.

Momoi regarda autour d'elle et ne voyait pas l'objet en question.

« Mais où peut-il bien être ? »

C'était toujours dans les moments les plus critiques qu'elle se mettait à perdre ce dont elle avait besoin. Satsuki ferma alors les yeux, pris une inspiration profonde et tenta de se remémorer où est-ce qu'elle avait pu le placer hier. Cela marcha puisqu'elle trouva, non sans retrouver le sourire, un sac en papier brun sous son bureau. Il était volumineux et contenait une boîte. Elle l'en sortit sans trop la secouer et la posa sur son plan de travail. En l'ouvrant, on pouvait y voir une perruque. Satsuki s'en empara à deux mains et la souleva au niveau de ses yeux. Les cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés, mi-courts, organisant une frange droite. Chaque fibre capillaire était d'un noir profond, et le résultat dans l'ensemble donnait une impression très réaliste. La rose enfila alors ce costume, et s'observa dans le miroir.

Ce fut un léger choc, de ne pas se reconnaître les premières secondes. Sa peau blanche rehaussait la noirceur de ses cheveux et ses yeux vermeils n'en brillaient que plus encore. Elle se sentait jolie, et surtout normale pour la première fois.

Malgré ce court aparté, l'amatrice de basket se souvint de la course contre la montre dans laquelle elle était empêtrée. Elle dévala alors les escaliers pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée de la demeure. Ses parents s'étaient déjà rendus au travail. Elle trouva néanmoins dans la cuisine un bento emballé dans un furoshiki à motif floral, probable délicatesse de sa mère. Satsuki s'en saisit et alla à l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures et retirer son sac. Ceci fait, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, traversa le portail et se dirigea vers le lycée d'un pas pressé.

L'ancienne manager de Teiko eut alors une montée brusque de stress quant à l'artifice qu'elle avait sur la tête. N'était-il pas en train de glisser ? Pouvait-on apercevoir des mèches roses malgré le fait qu'elle les ait attachés plus tôt ? La voluptueuse lycéenne se mit alors à toucher discrètement sa nouvelle chevelure. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un se rende compte de la supercherie, encore moins des élèves de son établissement. Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tout le monde la dévisageait ? Momoi sentait ses mains devenir moites, et sa nuque humide. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elle passa par le quartier d'Akihabara : des femmes étaient cosplayées afin de promouvoir un nouvel anime, et elles avaient toutes les cheveux roses. La demoiselle baissa honteusement la tête en passant à côté d'elles. Elle serrait fortement la hanse de son sac, logé sur son épaule. Mais apparemment, cette hantise semblait la suivre jusqu'aux panneaux publicitaires où l'on vantait les mérites d'un lait à la fraise, ou encore lorsqu'elle vit un stand de barbe à papa itinérant. Cet environnement oppressant l'incita désormais à courir vers sa destination, qui s'avérait affreusement lointaine. Ou n'était-ce là qu'une conséquence psychologique de l'angoisse qui l'étreignait ?

Elle aperçut après cinq minutes son objectif à une centaine de mètres, de l'autre côté de la route, ainsi qu'une masse d'étudiants enthousiastes s'y engouffrer. Elle marcha sous les cerisiers, en fleurs durant ce mois d'avril, un peu plus rassurée.

Quand elle s'essuya le front avec sa manche, la voix d'un garçon sur le trottoir d'en face attira son attention; il interpellait fortement un de ses amis, supposait-elle:

« Hey, Sakurai ! Dépêche-toi, sinon on trouvera pas de place pendant le discours ! »

Le garçon répondant au nom de Sakurai lui faisait dos, il se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Il répondit d'une voix craintive :

« Je suis désolé, j'arrive tout de suite ! Je suis vraiment désolé !»

Sakurai bifurqua vivement pour traverser. Néanmoins dans sa promptitude, il en oublia de vérifier si une automobile n'arrivait pas. Et en effet, une camionnette fonçait tout droit sur le pauvre jeune homme. Un klaxon strident retentit, s'accompagnant d'un crissement de pneus. Sakurai était soudainement tétanisé et n'ouvrit pas même la bouche pour hurler alors qu'il voyait s'approcher le véhicule. Le temps semblait ralentir et personne ne bougeait. Momoi évalua dans la panique sa propre vitesse, et la distance qui se trouvait entre elle et le garçon. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son analyse que le temps reprit son cours et que d'instinct ses jambes l'emmenèrent tout droit sur le lycéen menacé de mort. L'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines lui donna la force nécessaire pour brutalement pousser Sakurai en dehors de la trajectoire du conducteur. La jeune fille l'accompagna dans sa chute, tandis que la voiture effectua un dernier virage à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux adolescents.

Satsuki entendait à peine les cris effrayés des témoins, ni la portière qui claqua derrière un conducteur tout bonnement sonné par l'action. Son poul était rapide, trop rapide ; son sang pulsait douloureusement près de ses oreilles. Elle avait chaud et mal à la tête. Ses bras ainsi que ses jambes s'apparentaient à de la gelée. Ses paumes piquaient désagréablement. A quatre pattes au-dessus d'un Sakurai en larme, ses longues mèches roses tombaient en cascade depuis ses épaules. Elles encadraient élégamment le visage gamin qui lui faisait face tel un rideau de soie, une broderie poétique glorifiant la floraison des cerisiers alentours comme énième renaissance. Cette frontière leur donna quelques secondes de répit, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'héroïne d'un jour ne se rende compte de la situation. Des dizaines de badauds, dont d'éventuels camarades de classe les observaient alors que sa perruque jonchait vulgairement le sol plus loin. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête de peur de voir la foule se moquer de cette révélation.

Un applaudissement résonna dans la rue.

Surprise, la lycéenne porta son regard dans la direction du bruit. Un grand homme à lunettes et aux cheveux ébène, arborant fièrement le jersey de l'équipe de basketball de Tōō, la félicitait ouvertement. Ses yeux plissés et son sourire taquin l'interloquèrent un moment, puis elle fut touchée par une forte ovation. Des gens sifflaient et piaillaient leur soulagement, la noyaient de nombreux compliments. Le conducteur, bedonnant et inquiet, demanda à ses cadets s'ils n'étaient pas blessés alors qu'il les aidait à se redresser. Voyant que non, il s'éloigna pour appeler ses supérieurs quant à l'accident. Une horde de filles foncèrent tout droit sur Momoi, vraisemblablement désemparée devant toute l'attention qu'on lui portait, et l'assénaient de questions et remarques :

« Tu es si courageuse ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je m'appelle Akabane Mitsu.  
– Je… suis Momoi Satsuki. Enchantée, répondit cette dernière avec hésitation.  
– A ta place, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Je t'admire beaucoup, s'exclama une autre fille.  
– Et tu es si belle en plus ! J'adore tes cheveux, ils sont magnifiques !  
– Totalement ! La couleur est naturelle ? demanda gentiment Akabane.  
– Euh, oui…  
– Viens avec nous, on va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie pour tes égratignures ! »

On attrapa vivement son poignet et la rose n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, alors qu'une autre s'empressa d'aller chercher son sac et son bento, abandonné précédemment. Malgré le chahut ambiant, Momoi jeta un regard en arrière et entrevit le fameux Sakurai, s'excusant mille fois auprès de son compère qui lui reprochait de ne pas avoir remercier sa bienfaitrice.

Satsuki ne le croyait toujours pas. Personne ne raillait son extravagante chevelure, et au contraire, flattait sa couleur original ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre… Dans une société bien souvent austère, elle pensait que cela lui desservirait un jour ou l'autre. L'entourage de Momoi ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur, surtout lorsque ce dit entourage regroupait des énergumènes dont le sommet du crâne était tout aussi chamarré que le sien. Ce problème n'en était pas un au collège parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Cependant, elle supposait que le lycée serait un environnement plus rude, parce qu'à part Aomine, elle ne connaîtrait personne. Mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer, peut-être qu'elle arrivera à mieux s'intégrer tout en s'acceptant telle qu'elle était. Elle rougit de plaisir à cette pensée, et ria de bon cœur avec ses nouvelles amies.

A l'entrée du lycée, sur la chaussée, quelqu'un ramassa la perruque déjà oubliée de tous. Ses lunettes reflétaient les rayons solaires comme pour cacher l'expression amusée qui se profilait derrière, même si elle était trahie par un indéfectible sourire.

« Capitaine ?, interpela un brun, tout aussi grand et bien bâti, portant le même jersey que son partenaire.  
– J'arrive tout de suite, Susa-kun. »

Le dit capitaine s'approcha d'une poubelle pour y jeter le subterfuge désormais inutile. Ceci fait il s'en frotta les mains et rejoignit son coéquipier. En se dirigeant vers la cours, où les élèves et les enseignants devaient écouter le directeur discourir à l'occasion de cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire, il eut une dernière pensée pour cette nouvelle aux cheveux d'aurore.

* * *

Appréciation du chapitre :

Certains se demanderont peut-être pourquoi Aomine n'apparaît pas dans ce one-shot. Il a séché ce premier jour, ça devait lui paraître trop ennuyeux.

L'auteur (se la) raconte : Ses inspirations

La plus importante doit certainement être la musique. J'en écoute tout le temps, partout. Surtout japonaise. Par exemple, le premier one-shot du recueil, Egoïste, est né du nom du duo d'artistes japonais EGOIST (supercell et Chelly en l'occurrence). La couverture de leur album Extra terrestrial Biological Entities est aussi spéciale parce qu'on peut y voir une fille qui ressemble beaucoup à cette chère Momoi ! Quant à Aurore, l'idée m'est venue avec la chanson After Dark du groupe Asian Kung Fu Generation (mes petits chouchous). Notamment grâce au clip, qui est très sympa. Et c'est un des génériques de l'anime Bleach d'ailleurs.  
Ca m'amène idéalement à ma deuxième source d'inspiration : les anime. Tous plus divers et extraordinaires les uns que les autres, ils m'apportent des idées de scénario, des éléments pour façonner des personnages. Selon moi ce sont une excellente base pour s'entraîner. Par ailleurs je n'apprécie pas les cross-over, en tout cas lorsque des personnages de différentes séries se rencontrent. Mais, au contraire, je me plais énormément à imaginer des personnages d'une licence dans l'univers d'une autre. Comment préserver un caractère et des talents précis dans un environnement différent. J'y vois un certain challenge, et je pense peut-être tenter l'affaire dans le cadre de ce recueil.

Si ça vous intéresse, je pourrai à l'avenir préciser quelles ont été mes sources d'inspiration à la fin de chaque récit. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Réponse aux commentaires :

Baknb : Merci beaucoup pour ce (très gentil) commentaire ! Je suis flattée de savoir que tu as pris du plaisir en lisant ce que j'ai écrit. Pour un premier commentaire, je m'attendais à pire xD Et je me rends compte que j'ai relevé mon pari. Je voulais rendre mon récit le plus tendre possible, pour mettre en exergue la situation de faiblesse dans laquelle se trouvait Momoi. J'espère en tout cas que cette deuxième histoire te plaira.

Voilà voilà !


End file.
